Cartoon Mix Match Challenge
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: 15 teams, from Cartoon's best. Battle it out in Cartoon's version of Mix Match Challenge. Any and all are welcomed, leave requests in reviews or PMs. Friends, lovers, enemies, anything goes. Who will win cartoon brand supremacy? Current Roster: All team slots filled out.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by WWE's Mix Match Challenge, I propose a tournament with 15 boy and girl pairs from the cartoons of today and** **yesterday. Five from Nick, five from Disney, and five from Cartoon Network. Pairs don't have to be friends, just any two characters from the same show. I'll only do one pair from each cartoon, and will take reviews or PM requests. They will also have a mentor for each duo, can be any wrestler from Raw, Smackdown, 205 Live, NXT, or NXT UK.**

 **No age restriction.**

 **Nick:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **Disney:**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **Cartoon Network:**

 **1.**

 **2..**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**


	2. Teams List

**Nickelodean**

 **1: Lincoln and Luna (Loud House). Pro: Ruby Riott. "The Loud Squad"**

 **2: Timmy and Chloe (Fairly OddParents) Pro: Bayley. "Wishful Warriors"**

 **3:**

 **4:**

 **5:**

 **Disney**

 **1: Dipper and Pacifica (Gravity Falls). Pro: Pete Dunne. "Mystery Millionaires"**

 **2: Marco and Star (Star vs the Forces of Evil) Pro: Ember Moon. "Mewni"**

 **3: Kim and Ron (Kim Possible). Pro: ?**

 **4: Penn and Sashi (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero). Pro: Asuka. "Team Japan"**

 **5:**

 **Cartoon Network**

 **1: Ennui and Crimson (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race). Pro: Aleister Black. "Gothic Retribution"**

 **2: KO and Fink (OK KO: Let's be Heroes). Pro: Johnny Gargano. "Turbonic Takeover"**

 **3:**

 **4:**

 **5:**


	3. Completed List

**Nickelodean**

 **1: Lincoln and Luna (Loud House). Pro: Ruby Riott. "The Loud Squad"**

 **2: Timmy and Chloe (Fairly OddParents). Pro: Bayley. "Wishful Warriors"**

 **3: Manny and Frida (El Tigre). Pro: Lucha House Party. "Fiesta del Tigre"**

 **4: Zim and Gaz (Invader Zim). Pro: 'Woken' Matt Hardy. "Impending Deletion"**

 **5: Leo and Karai (TMNT 2012). Pro: Ricochet. "Students of Ninja"**

 **Disney**

 **1: Dipper and Pacifica (Gravity Falls). Pro: Pete Dunne. "Mystery Millionaires"**

 **2: Marco and Star (Star vs the Forces of Evil) Pro: Ember Moon. "Mewni"**

 **3: Kim and Ron (Kim Possible). Pro: Ronda Rousey. "Rowdy Spies"**

 **4: Penn and Sashi (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero). Pro: Asuka. "Team Japan"**

 **5: Lord Hater and Lord Dominator (Wander over Yonder). Pro: Braun Strowman. "Monster Domination"**

 **Cartoon Network**

 **1: Ennui and Crimson (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race). Pro: Aleister Black. "Gothic Retribution"**

 **2: KO and Fink (OK KO: Let's be Heroes). Pro: Johnny Gargano. "Turbonic Takeover"**

 **3: Fred and Daphne (Scooby Doo Franchise). Pro: R-Truth and Carmella. "Mysery Machine"**

 **4: Craig and Kelsey (Craig of the Creek). Pro: Cedric Alexander. "The Soul of the Creek"**

 **5: Alejandro and Heather (Total Drama). Pro. Baron Corbin. "Vile Villains"**


	4. Intro and first entrants

_March 2018_

 _"Our First Mixed Match Challenge Champions, Miz and Asuka!"_

 _Dec. 2018_

 _"Truth and Carmella, are Mixed Tag Team Challenge champions!"_

 _"They will be the last entrants in their respective Royal Rumble matches."_

 **What started as a simple tournament, now takes it up higher. 15 teams, consisting of one boy and one girl. Looks for total domination, with a professional WWE superstar as their trainer. It's an all out war, no one is safe because of their gender. Because this time, the men and women can fight... each other.**

 **3 channels, 15 teams, two champions.**

 **Who will be the last ones standing?**

 _ **Now, presents.**_

 _ **Cartoon Mix Match Challenge**_

?: We are live from the Full Sail University in Orlando Florida, where many prospects start their journey to greatness. And today we start a new chapter in the everlasting book of sports entertainment with the latest rendition of WWE's Mixed Match Challenge! I'm Mauro Ranallo and I'm joined by the Savior of Misbehavior Corey Graves, and Byron Saxton. Say hi guys.

Byron: Hello people of professional wrestling, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now. And today, it finally comes to fruition. This year we have all cartoon teams from the both the past and the present of three prominent networks!

Corey: Ring it in Byron, I don't need you fanboying anymore than you do on Smackdown.

Mauro: And its true as Byron mentioned, this is the first ever Cartoon Mixed Match Challenge. 15 teams from cartoons of the past and present will be going toe to toe to see which duo will take home the first ever CMMC trophy, and 5 million dollars to each both members of the winning team. However they will not take their journey alone.

Corey: That's right Mauro, all 15 teams have been enlisted with a superstar from Raw or Smackdown. Along with some from WWE's territories such as 205 Live, NXT, and NXT UK. These superstars act as their trainer, something like the pros from the original NXT when it was an inane game show.

Mauro: For more on the teams who will be competing, let's head down to ringside with Greg Hamilton. As we are about to have our first match of the first ever Cartoon Mix Match Challenge.

(In the ring, surrounded by a live crowd)

Greg: The following contest is a 30-person mix tag team battle royal. 15 teams of one man and one woman will enter the ring, in this match both the men and women will fight each other. When one member of each team has been thrown over the top rope, and BOTH of their feet touch the floor, that person is eliminated. When both members of a team have been went over and touch the ground with their feet, then that team is eliminated. This will continued until one or both members of a team are still in the ring, and the winning team will receive an automatic by to the second quarter finals of the first ever Cartoon Mix Match Challenge.

(Cheers)

-cue Ruby Riott's entrance theme-

The crowd gave a good ovation when they saw a teenage girl with short brown hair, a purple shirt, dark purple tight pants, purple boots, and a paperclip in her ear. Alongside here was a younger boy with white hair, an orange polo, jeans, and white sneakers. The two were accompanied by a woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail, slightly pail skin, a red jacket, skinny jeans, and black boots.

Greg: First, accompanied by Ruby Riott, from Royal Woods Michigan, representing the Loud Family. Lincoln and Luna Loud! The _Loud Squad_!

Byron: Oh boy, make way for the best thing to hit Nickelodeon since _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. From the _Loud House_ we have Lincoln and Luna, two of the eleven kids of the Loud Family!

Corey: (rolls his eyes at Byron's fanboying) The brother and sister joined by the elected Leader of the Riott Squad: Ruby Riott. I think with the training Riott gave Luna and her little brother Lincoln, they might get far in this contest.

Ruby gave a fist bump to Luna and an encouraging hug to Lincoln, the two siblings then went down to the ring while Ruby went over to one of the chairs on the stage. Along their way they stopped by their family who were front row, they gave the rocker and boy some words of encouragement, hugs, and an annoyed 'It should have been me' from their sister Lynn Jr.

-cue Lucha House Party theme-

 ** _LUCHA! LUCHA! LUCHA!_**

Corey: Oh no. Please don't tell me...

Byron: Oh but it is Core! (excitedly)

The next team and their pro came out, or should I say 'pros'. With not one, but three of them.

Greg: Next, accompanied by the Lucha House Party, from Miracle City, El Tigre and Frida Sueraz, _Fiesta del Tigr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-re!_

Out came a group of five who came out to a good ovation, four of them in masks, and one was a girl with blue hair. Three adult Latinos did their lucha chant while giving the kids high fives, the two youngsters ran down to the ring as the House Party went towards the chair next to Ruby.

Mauro: The Lucha House Party, the pros to El Tigre, the titular character from the cartoon of the same name. He signed a contract that forbade him from using his razer sharp claws, we wish to avoid any lacerations from those things.

Corey: Like I would trust a kid with that kind of power not to use that to his advantage.

Byron: Come on Corey he's a good kid, besides he's undecided on whether to be a hero or a villain so there's hope.

Corey: Sometimes I both hate and envy the naivety in you Byron.

Byron: Umm, thanks... I think.

-cue Bayley's Theme-

And cue Corey's groaning.

Byron: Oh my god! It's not even my birthday! (giddy)

Out came the next pro with 2 kids, one with brown, beaver like buck teeth, pink hat and shirt, blue pants and shoes, along with a green headband. The other a girl with light blonde hair, with a pink headband, yellow tank top, blank tights, and small wrestling boots.

Greg: Next, accompanied by Bayley, from Dimsdale, Timmy and Chloe, the _Wishful Warriors!_

They came out to a slightly mixed reaction, some cheers directed to Timmy as one of the longest shows of Nickelodeon and the current Smackdown women's champion Bayley, while a lot of the spectators rained heavy boos onto Chloe as one of the reasons for FOP's downfall. She still had a few fans, but not enough to make up for the heat that she received.

The negativity directed towards her made her feel a little uneasy, but a good luck hug from Bayley and some words from her partner ease some of the burden. The two kids went down to the ring as Bayley joined the other pros.

Just then the sound of a glass shattering rang through the crowd, along with a very maniacal laugh followed by some piano music. Fans may remember this music as a middle aged browed haired man with a white streak in front came out.

Corey: Hold on to your hats boys, things are about to get WOKEN up in this vicinity!

Byron: Huh?

 _ **I will... DELETE YOU!**_

-cue The Deletion Theme by CFO$-

The crowd let out a huge pop as the man did a certain gesture while shouting "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!". He then shouted, "COME FORTH, MY WOKEN SOILDERS!" And then the crowd cheered even more when the next team came out. The girl was a young 'girl' with extremely pale skin, purple hair in what looked like a snake jaw cut, black dress with black and white striped sleeves, a skull necklace, black tights, and black boots. The girl was not paying any attention to the crowd as she was playing on a handheld device, however her 'partner' was soaking in the adoration. This 'partner' of hers had green skin, black shiny hair, blue eyes, what looked like a reddish pink suit, a strapless mechanical backpack, and black gloves and boots.

Greg: Next, accompanied by Matt Hardy, Zim and Gaz, _Impending Dooooooooooooom!_

Byron: I knew aliens were real!

Corey: Aliens Byron? Next you'll say you believe in fairies and the Loch Ness Monster, what the WOKEN brother Zim has is nothing more than a mere skin condition.

Byron: And you call me the dumb one.

Mauro: Zim, from one of Nick's darkest yet beloved cartoons of the 2000's. A irken sent to Earth as what he believes is a 'special mission', though we should note that he's bit of an egotist.

Byron: A bit?

Matt gave his WOKEN soldiers some words of encouragement, Zim nodding in admiration while Gaz just ignored him for her game slave. Matt sighed before snapping his fingers, and somehow depleting the game's battery life to zero. Gaz foamed at the mouth at the intrusion of her battle against the massive vampire pig, Matt just calmly told her "If Sister Gazlene wants her game of the videos, then Sister Gazlene must partake in this most ROYAL of BATTLES!"

She growled before huffing, "Whatever." she just trudged her way to the ring, Zim looking in awe as the Gaz-beast was handled so easily by this 'omnipotent' being.

Mauro: Not many people can talk to Gaz like that, and live to tell the tale.

Corey: That's because those people don't have the skills and experience that Brother Matt has gained from the ions of existence.

Matt joined the other pros, though Bayley scooted away a little.

[Up Next]


End file.
